Dark Dimension
by Eddie-y
Summary: Original written years ago on my former account. I have returned to update and redo my original work. This is the story of Kakarot.
1. 1 Unwelcomed Guest

"**Unwelcomed Guest"**

Some years ago on a distant planet and entire race was whipped from existence. At least that is what the tyrant thought. Little did he know that one of the soul survivors was heading towards a little planet known as Earth. The tiny ship screamed across the stars as the lights bounced around the inside of the cockpit. The young child sleeps while his home planet was dissolving into the empty space around it. This kid in some other time would have grown up to be the legendary hero known as Goku.

Nearly a year has passed since the death of the child's home planet. The space pod broke through the Earth's atmosphere and crashed towards the forest below. In a nearby house an old man decided he was about to head out on his morning walk through the mountains. He thought about going his usually route but quickly decided to go the other way today. As he walked he hummed an old tune his grandmother use to hum him while he slept.

The space pod crashed into the small gathering of woods near the path the old man usually took on his mourning walks. The space pod's door slowly opened and allowed for the fresh air to fill into the youth's lungs. The computer activated and started its process. It feed the child information about his Saiyan heritage. Though the track was slightly outdated it was able to inform the child about the loss of planet Vegeta. As the sun went down the pod closed the door and kept the child warm. For six years this space pod was to be the child's artificial mother.

Six years later. The pod opened its door and allowed the newly developed child to step out into the world for the first time. Kakarot was fully clothes with the regular Saiyan battle suit. He had black spandex on and Saiyan armor that was very much like his father's. He did not allow for his tail to wrap around his waist.

Kakarot felt around and picked up his scouter and placed it over his left eye. He activated it and located the nearest power reading. He floated above the forest floor and flew towards the power level. He soon landed outside of a small little house. He looked around and say nobody outside. He shrugged and walked up to the door. He examined the door.

On the inside the old man was making himself some tea when the door busted through the house. He wheeled around and spied the youth standing in the doorway.

"Oh why hello," the old man spoke. "You could have simple just knocked and I would hav--"

"This old man is the one my scouter picked up?" Kakarot interrupted. "This will be simple."

He shot a purple flash of energy towards the old man. The man's eyes widened as he slapped the blast out his window. Kakarot was amazed at the old man's strength.

"Impressive for an old timer, who are you?"

"Why my name is Son Gohan." The old man turned and faced the youth. "And you just wore out your welcome."

_**To be continued…**_


	2. 2 Battle of the Ages

"**Battle of the Ages"**

Son Gohan was a man of few words. He was not the type to let his anger control him. But he would not allow himself to be pushed around in his own house. The kind old man walks pass the boy and headed outside. Kakarot watched as the old man passed him. He too stepped out into the green field around the small house.

Gohan took in a deep breathe of fresh air and faced the youth.

"I hate to have to discipline someone that is not my own child." Gohan pulled his sleeves up. "But I cannot have you walking around disrespecting your elders."

Kakarot sighed as he popped his knuckles. He starred into the old man's eyes while Gohan studied the boy and moved into a simple fighting posture. Kakarot got impassionate and ran forward. He readied his fist and jumped into the air and threw a punch right at Gohan's face. Gohan sidestepped the attack and kneed Kakarot in the kidney. Kakarot fall to the ground clutching his backside.

Kakarot grabbed the old man's left foot and pulled him to the ground. He pushed himself up and punched Gohan into the stomach. Spit shot out of Gohan's mouth and landed on Kakarot's face. The youth wiped it away and started pounding Gohan's stomach again.

After the second hit Gohan caught the third punch and slammed Kakarot into the ground. He crawled up off the ground and stumbled back away from the youth while holding his throbbing gut.

"You're a little devil aren't you," Gohan said between pants. "I'm going to have to stop fooling around here."

Kakarot got back up and whipped the dirt from his face. He glared at the old man. He started gather a purple ball of energy in his left fist. He blasted it towards Gohan. Gohan saw the attack coming and bounced it towards the trees.

"You'll have to come up with something more original," Gohan said.

"How about this!"

Kakarot shot another blast towards Gohan and quickly followed up with another. Gohan tried reflecting each attack the best he could. Kakarot continued throwing attacks at Gohan.

"I've got to find a way out of this and fast," thought Gohan. His breathing became faster with each blast he reflected. Kakarot stopped the assault and dashed towards Gohan. The two clashed into each other throwing punch and kicks trying to overcome each other.

Kakarot punched Gohan in the face and knocked him to the ground. Gohan felt the warm blood drip out of the corner of his mouth.

"Dammit!" Gohan fell to one knee as Kakarot approached.


	3. 3 Strength and Weakness

"_**Strength and Weakness"**_

Gohan dabbed the blood off his mouth. He jumped forward as Kakarot approached and punched him in the jaw bone. Kakarot lost his balance and started to fall back.

"You dirty old man!" Kakarot spat. "I'll kill you!"

He wheeled around on his arm and did a double kick to Gohan's face causing the old man slam into the ground hard. A small trail of blood rolled off Gohan's beard and mixed with the soil where it rested.

"This kid is amazingly strong." Gohan whispered. "What could be the reason—?"

"The reason for my strength?" Kakarot said as he loomed over the tired old man. "The reason for my strength is simple. I am a Saiyan. While I was child I stayed in that blasted Capsule for over six years. The capsule helped develop my mind and body by putting me through simulations. The simulations where no where near as good as the one's on Vegeta, but it fulfilled its purpose. My body was able to grow stronger faster than if I were to have spent those six years fending for myself."

Kakarot's tail bounced around as he talked. Gohan was trembling still from the last hit. He still had some reserve energy left. He would unleash it once his body got over the shock. Gohan extended his arm and grabbed Kakarot's tail. He was going to use it to pull himself up off the ground. As he pulled Kakarot's knees buckled and the youth landed face down.

Gohan starred bewildered at the youth as he pieced together what happened. An imaginary light bulb went off. With one tug of his tail these 'Saiyans' will be rendered helpless. Gohan quickly took no time he rolled over and pushed himself off the ground. Still holding the Saiyan's tail in his right arm, Gohan starthed swing the kid around and slamming him into any nearby object he could find.

Kakarot's armor scuffed and scratched as cuts and scraps appeared on his exposed flesh. Gohan continued the swinging until he got near his house. He pulled the young boy up and looked into his face. The face was bruised and bloody but this would not stop Gohan. He knew this child was dangerous. There was not a trace of good in him and it appeared that he would never allow any to weasel in. Gohan slammed Kakarot through his old house and watched as the blocks crumpled around and buried the Saiyan.

"He's not finished. I don't have the strength left too finish him. There is only one solution left." Gohan said as he tried to calm his breathing.

Gohan gathered his things and his small pouch of capsules. Gohan was a man of tradition but he too tried to keep up with modern times. Gohan activated the capsule that contained his red air car. He placed his small trunk in the back. He walked back and gathered his red scarf that carried his treasure that his grandfather once gave him. Gohan placed the treasure in the empty seat beside him and closed the air car up and took off away from his former home.

Later that night. Small pieces of rock rolled around the rumble as a tiny hand jolted out into the night sky. A loud yell was heard as the birds flew away sensing the coming of a storm.


	4. 4 Dragonballs?

"_**Dragonballs?"**_

**Earlier that evening, a few miles away.** The tiny electric car pulled up the hill of the dirt with all its might. The driver pushed the pedal as far as it would go but still the car barely crept along the dirt road. The young driver was losing her patience as the car slowly neared the top. Finally after a long wait the car reached the top. The girl sighed as a loud popped was heard.

"What the hell?!" The driver stepped out and looked at the damage.

She searched through her bags and found the round device. She clicked it and noticed the yellow dot was moving closing to her down this very road. She waited as the dot came closer with each passing second.

Meanwhile, Gohan was speeding away from his house as fast as he could when he spotted the young girl in distress. He knew if he left her here he would feel the guilt if something where to happened to her. He pulled his air car off the road and got out. He approached the young lady.

"Excuse me ma'am but what may be the problem?" Gohan asked.

"Well I was on my way searching for this item you see when my car started running low on energy. Well I was planning on changing out vehicles but I realized that my dad was working on my others because of previous damage. Well to make a long story short my car died after reaching the top of this hill and my tire blew out in the process."

"Oh dear, that is a bad case of luck you have going for you." Gohan smiled. "I can give you a lift to the nearest town if you would like?"

"That would be great!" The girl smiled. "My name is Bulma by the way!"

"Ay, pleasure to meet you Bulma. My name is Gohan." The old man helped Bulma with her things and the two headed off again.

Bulma looked over her device and noticed the glowing dot was very near. She adjusted the settings and saw that it was right behind her. She looked behind her seat and saw the red scarf. She picked it up and brought it to the front. Could it be? Bulma removed the scarf and almost squealed. It was!

Gohan saw Bulma holding his treasure. "What is it?"

"Why it's a dragonball!"

"A dragon what?"

"A dragonball, there are seven of them in the whole world. Legend has if you gather all seven of them in one area you can call forth an eternal dragon. This dragon will grant you one wish for accomplishing such a great feat." Bulma looked at the four star dragonball. "At least that is what the legend says."

Gohan looked amazed at the young girl. "You sure know your stuff."

"I am a genius you know!" Bulma giggled. As she shuffled through her bag and removed two more dragonballs. "This is the two star dragonball and here is the three star dragonball. You have the four star dragonball. So total we have three dragonballs!"

Gohan started thinking. "So this dragon is suppose to grant one wish right?"

"Yes, that's what the legend says anyway."

"This wish can be anything?"

"I believe so. There may be limitations that the legend doesn't speak of. Why do you ask?"

"I fear there is a great evil coming that will change this world forever. I was hoping that the dragonballs may be able to help us!" Gohan kept moving as the road merged into the desert.

What could he be talking about? Bulma wondered. The car kept moving as the sun slowly crept down the horizon.

---

Kakarot stood over the pile of ruble as he rubbed his sore limbs. He walked and stumbled around the battle damaged area. He tripped and fell to the ground.

"My body will take about a week to recover."

Kakarot passed out.

---

"It will take us about two days to get to the Kame house this way." Gohan said as the car sped along the desert surface.

"Why are we going to this guy's house again?" Bulma asked.

"I believe he will be the only person who can come up with a way to stop Kakarot." And yet I don't know if even he can deal with it.

---

A dark figure watched as the air car continued through the desert. He hoped off of the cliff and landed near his jeep. He got in and started it and followed the air car across the desert.


End file.
